


A Well Deserved Rest

by smeen



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Again, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Two cute lilies frickle the frackle, Yuri, happens while Lion's Arch is attacked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeen/pseuds/smeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her home was attacked, Sansari was invited to Ruucina's home in The Grove, but sleep didn't come to her.</p>
<p>Luckily Ruucina knows just the cure for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Deserved Rest

It was a quiet night in the Grove. Usually these were the nights Sansari preferred but right now she felt horrible. Ruucina had invited her to stay in the Grove with her while Lion's Arch was inhabitable, but it just didn't feel right. Sansari missed Lion's Arch, even if she was born in the Grove. And knowing the state it was in right now did not go down gently on her.

While staying up at night wasn't a new thing for her, it was new to lie down and think. She was usually up and about as if it was the middle of day, she was a nightborn after all. This wasn't like Sansari at all. She knew this and it was frightening her. She desperately needed some comfort.

But waking Ruucina was something she wouldn't want to do. Her partner wasn't a nightborn like her and needed her precious sleep.

"Can't sleep?" Sansari sighed and shook her head. Of course Ruucina would notice that she wasn't asleep. They were partners after all. "No... Lion's Arch is heavy on my mind.", Sansari replied. Ruucina hummed understandingly and laid her arms around Sansari. "I know my dear.", she muttered. 

Sansari just let Ruucina comfort her and closed her eyes. "But I'm happy you are not there. I'm happy you are here.", Ruucina muttered, pulling Sansari closer. San only nodded, and Ruucina kissed her forehead lightly. "My love, you are always welcome here but I prefer my girlfriends alive." And San chuckled silently. "I do too.", she replied, and Ruucina giggled. "I know you do.", she said. Sansari laid her arms around Ruucina and hugged her tightly. 

"You should get some rest my dearest.", Ruucina whispered. And something changed inside Sansari. Somehow her mind was clear and she knew what she wanted again. "Well Rucy my love, I guess I need some help with that." 

The tone wa suggestive enough for Ruucina to understand what Sansari was telling her. She pulled her face away and looked her girlfriend right into her eyes. And kissed her hard. Sansari answered the kiss immediately and felt how she was pressed down on the bed by Ruucina as they deepened the kiss.   
It was all good as long as Ruucina was here. Sansari knew this now. And while Ruucina straddled Sansari's breasts all her worries just melted away and she was in pure bliss.

The kiss was broken by a need of oxygen. Ruucina smiled at Sansari. "You are such a dork sometimes, you know that right?", she asked. Sansari nodded and smiled back.  
The kiss returned, but in Sansari's neck this time. And it slowly moved down her collar bone, her chest and her stomach. Sansari moaned, and Ruucina smirked into her kiss. Slowly, she moved her kiss to Sansari's flower and kissed it intensely. Sansari's moans turned into soft pleads containing Ruucina's name. This only encouraged the other woman and she moved her tongue in ways she knew her partner liked most. The pleads increased in number as she went on, all to the great moment where there was one single 'I love you'.

The kiss was broken and Sansari laid panting on her back. "This will get you to sleep.", Ruucina said after moving her head up to her lover's. And Sansari giggled. "It will. I will repay you one time...", she answered lovingly, staring into Ruucina's eyes.

And half an hour later, they both were sleeping soundly.


End file.
